


Maniac

by blue_jules



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Dean Winchester, Jock Dean Winchester, Just a little angst for now, Lowkey longing, M/M, Nerd Castiel (Supernatural), Punk Castiel (Supernatural), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jules/pseuds/blue_jules
Summary: Dean Winchester grew up alongside his best friend Castiel Novak insisting on the butterflies in his stomach until he could no longer see him. It’s been several years and they’re in their 11th year of high school. They’re awkward and full of tension and hesitant to properly go further until they can’t hold it any longer.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters or any references made. Hope you enjoy reading :)

Dean twirled his pencil by the eraser watching the led drill into his half written note page letting the historical facts walk through and out his brain unnoticed. He was barely sat right with his face planted on his other hand being held up on the desk where he was practically drooling and dozing off until the shriek of the school bell sparked him properly awake. Dean swiftly threw on the letterman jacket with his name tightly plastered on the back and brushed up his books into his backpack. He joined the crowd huddled at the door shouting his goodbye to the teacher as he left the classroom. His groupies joined him outside laughing at the gossip that goes around their school about girls who are and aren't available and teachers with their tests and sharing answers. Traveling through the crowd, Dean and his buds threw around the football from across the halls constantly hitting against lockers and the occasional freshmen who had yet learned to dodge them like their older peers had adapted to. 

"Hey Winchester! Go further imma launch!" One of his teammates shouted. Dean joyously smiled and lightly jogged backwards watching the moment his pal would shoot the ball and, as the warning bell rung, he eyeballed it flying across the heads of students and below the hall lights. The ball was headed towards the other side of the hall across from Dean. He leapt towards it, merely scrapped the leathery surface of it, and tackled a bystander, bringing them both down. Dean cursed as he got up, looked at who he knocked down and grew serious.

Squinting at him was Castiel Novak, a popular figure, as in the not the good type of popular, among the students of Kansas High School for being an infamous target for most high schools: loner punk, highlighted queer, reputable background, honors kid. 

"The hell Cas, get out the way." Dean squatted down to get the football. 

"Play outside you ass, shouldn't you be in class," the messy haired lad got up and dusted his pants, "playing football will surely get you into a hotshot college, thank god, 'cause those grades say otherwise I'll bet." 

"Dude that first half rhymed!" Lucifer, the team’s right tackle and evidently one of Castiel's older brother, shouted with his hands cupped around his mouth. 

"Shut it." Dean grunted but avoided looking at Cas. His buds walked past Castiel glaring, Lucifer playfully shoved against him laughing. As they all parted ways, Dean felt the tension between his eyebrows come up. 

Dean sat down in his seat pulling out a notebook as the lecture started. Lucifer turned his body around in his chair to face Dean, "Hey, so, I heard Meg is having a party at her house later."

"Oh yeah? How would you know?" Dean started scribbling circular doodles in his notebook. 

"Meg and I are close, even if she is a feisty little thing. Though I can't deny that I like that." Lucifer chuckled as he joined scribbling with Dean. "C'mon there's for sure to be alcohol and girls there..." Dean wrote down a yes to which Lucifer celebrated quietly drawing a smiley face to then turned back around in his seat. 

Dean didn't know a whole lot about Meg Masters other than they don't get along and they once had English together in sophomore year; he did know one key thing that intrigued him: she was best friends with Castiel.

\- - - -

"Dean!!! Let me go with!!!" Sam, Dean's 14 year old brother, called out. 

"Dude no, I heard some college kids are gonna be there. They could wreck you for doing the wrong move." Dean threw on his father's handed down brown leather jacket.

"So??" Sam had decided to block the door. 

"Like I said, college kids, you won't know anyone there." Dean looked at his reflection through the microwave and considered shaving. 

"Wha... What about Lucifer? I know him!! He said we're pals and stuff!! And Ruby..!"

"Yeah, Luci's coming but you won't see much of him... if you know what I mean... which is also another reason why you shouldn't go. And Ruby..? No."

"But Deeeaaaa-" Dean walked towards Sam , crouched down, and laid a hand on Sam's shoulder. 

"Look kiddo, I'll get you something you really want for Christmas if I can scrap up the money for it 'kay?" Dean attempted to convince. Sam sighed and stepped out the way. "You're a champ!!" Dean hollered as he shut the door behind him and hopped into his dad's impala. 

After speeding to Meg's house, he waltzed in giving out high fives to his friends and looked out into teen filled rooms. There were people already drunk and stripping, a crowd of jumpers and head boppers dancing among themselves, several drinking games taking place, and there never fails to be a good one or two couples borderline having sex on the couches at parties like these. 

Dean walked towards the kitchen to see Lucifer already warming up a girl’s ear. Dean chuckled and looked through the alcoholic options. Three kinds of whiskey, four gins, seven types of tequila, and he noticed several crates of regular beers all over the house. Dean assumed the college kids brought their own to hype the party up more. Dean cracked open a can of beer and looked up at Lucifer.

"Hey Luci, your brother here?" 

Lucifer dragged his eyes off the girl, "Yeah, which one? Most of the usuals are."

Dean took a moment, "... Gabe." 

"Well duh, last I saw he was in the living room playing beer pong." Dean thanked him and found his prankster buddy being cheered on as he nailed the game like the professional he was. 

"Ayy!! It's the one and only!! Here, your turn, you madman." And then started the round over round of games between the frisky teens where kisses were exchanged, clothes were taken off, beer spilled, pairs went upstairs, the games moved from room to room. 

Dean eventually ended up in the garage among the stoners, lost from his previous drunken group. He wasn't much of a smoker now a days but he did have an occasional like now as he exchanged with Clark Barker, who was hopefully at least a freshmen not from his school but somehow always at these parties and always providing. He light his blunt taking in a deep inhale and while the smoke cleared up he watched a couple in the corner canoodling, he didn't look at them directly but through the corner of his eye. Two guys. ‘They are... kinda on top... of each other..,’ Dean noted. They were facing each other, an inch apart at most, one blowing smoke towards the other. A rather "good" tension could be felt from even where Dean sat which made him tense up a bit. The other inhaled the smoke and leaned closer for a kiss. Dean almost finished up the joint in one go as he watched the scene go down. They spread apart and exchanged words. One of the guys started running his hands up the other's leg and rested on his waist. They continued to talk for a while, exchanging smiles, smooth and handsy movements were made until they finally finished their smoke, holding hands, one being dragged by the other upstairs. Dean contemplated the hundred thoughts in his head for five seconds when he got up, handed his leftover joint to Clark who sat beside him, who happily accepted, and followed the couple. 

He caught a glimpse of which room they went in. Dean stood at the top of the stairs and his eyebrows furrowed. Dean could feel his heartbeat in his ears. ‘I'm gonna break that fucking door. I'm gonna break the door down. I'm gonna break that fucking door down,’ ran through his head. He walked up to the door and gripped the door handle. Dean breathed heavily, ‘I'll just wait.’

He sat across the hallway looking at the door. He sat there thinking about what he was going do, what he was going to say. His foot tapped rapidly and ruffled his hair occasionally. He sat there 30 minutes when one of the guys headed out the room.

"Hey... Hey!" Dean scrambled to his feet and approached the man wearing a Kansas State College sweatshirt, "The guy you were just with... Did you get his number? I, uh, he owes me money..." 

The guy looked at him, puzzled, "Uh, yeah..." Dean quickly took out his phone and let the man type. He thanked him and let him walk away. Dean turned around and stared at the door, slowly approaching it. He leaned his forehead on the wood and paused with his hand on the door handle. Thoughts ran through his head all getting ignored by instinct, instinct that made him turn the knob opening the door. He was welcomed to a calming blue room; it was rather small but there were wall length windows covered with thin white curtains letting the room bathe in moonlight. Definitely much more pleasant than the rest of the beer stained home. Dean looked onto the bed, marveling at the muscular back facing him. The figure was smoking, sitting up with an arm standing on the bed. The man was covered from the waist down with bed sheets.

"Forgot something?" The guy exhaled. Dean closed the door behind him, not letting the sight of him go. 

"Cas?" Dean froze waiting for a response. He heard a sigh and saw more smoke.

"Hi Dean..." Castiel considered putting out the cigarette but didn't, "What do you want?"

Dean took a couple steps forward, hands behind his back, "Who was that with you a minute ago?"

"Why do you care?"

"'Cause he's a college kid and you're..."

"I'll be 18 soon- It doesn't matter."

Dean scratched his head, "Ehh... Yeah but..."

"Why do you care?" Castiel asked again. Dean didn't respond he, instead, sat slowly on the corner of the bed with his back facing him. 

"Why do you always do this?" Dean heard shuffling and felt the weight of Castiel's arms on his shoulders and his chest on his back. 

Castiel inhaled, "Makes it seem like you're the stalker..." he craned his head towards Dean and blew the smoke on the side of his face. Dean flinched. Castiel got off Dean's shoulders and stared at Dean's leathered back while he dressed himself. 

Castiel smiled, cigarette hanging on his lips, "Nice jacket." Your favorite, Dean thought. "I'm assuming you planned this little get together huh? You can turn around now." Dean turned around and Castiel sat too.

"If you're so eager to talk to me why not do it in public; in broad daylight even." Castiel put out the small stub of cigarette out.

"You know I can't Cas."

"I wonder whose fault that is." There was a long silence.

"I miss you." No response. "Why don't you come over? After school, on weekends maybe, I never bring the other guys to my place. I bet Sammy would love to see you again." 

"How's your dad?" They made eye contact. 

"He's still out. Fine, he's fine... Hasn't said when he'll come back yet." Castiel looked out the window. Dean still had the image of his blue eyes in his head. Castiel got up and headed toward the door. 

"Saturday, but only for Sam." He left. Dean got up with a smile and sped over to lock the door. He turned around slowly, kicked the air, and stared at the bed. He remembered that he was here with someone else for a moment which angered him a bit, but he let it go. He stood with his knees on the bed and let himself fall on his side; he tapped his finger on the mattress being engulfed by the bed. He could smell the sex and both people but Castiel's natural scent stood out considerably more; the smell of dark oak and linen possibly a flower of some kind. Dean felt his face get red. Dean thought about how he just had sex on that bed, ignoring that another person was with him, and how his face must be look like when doing it. He imagined Castiel's eyebrows furrowed together with his eyes shut tight with his mouth agape having moans escape him. His face reddened imagining the range of Castiel's moans, hoping that they dropped deeper than his voice. Dean clenched his jaw, slowly undoing his belt and pants and felt himself. He engulfed himself with the smell and started to move his hand. He felt himself get harder and harder in his hand and his breathing got heavier. 

"Ngh... ahh uhh...." he moved faster, pressing tightly on his dick making him shudder, biting on the fabric of a pillowcase, as he thought of those bright blue eyes coated in lust looking at him shining with ecstasy. 

"Fuck..." His voice shook and his legs started to tense. He moved to all fours starting to move his hips having his face rub up on the bed. His spare hand wandered around the bed and felt something wet. Dean looked over and his face drenched in red as he saw a stain he undoubtedly knew of. He went faster on himself, taking in the smell, the sight, and the thought of Castiel cumming until he came in his hand. 

He panted for a while longer, "Fuck," he whispered. He wiped his hands clean, did his pants, left the room and the party taking a bottle of beer to try to forget what he just did.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sammy, you clean up your room???" Dean yelled inspecting the clothes in his drawers. Saturday had arrived and Dean had given the house a one over with a broom, inspecting all forgotten corners and even dusted. 

"Yeah!! I don't live in a pig's nest like you!!" Sam yelled back as he fixed up the couch.

"Shut your pie hole," Dean rushed to the closest mirror and checked himself for the 30th or so time that morning. His Led Zeppelin shirt that showcased their self-titled album cover art, still in perfect but used condition, his usual blue denim pants and dark shoes, his hair spiking up slightly, he rustled his hands through it again knowingly, and he shaved without a scratch this time. He gave his reflection a wink and rolled his eyes at the sound of Sam sighing at him.

"Why are we even cleaning like this? You don't even do this when dad says he comes home." There was a knock at the door. Sam looked at the door, at Dean, and did a double take. He gasped, "Did you bring a girl over???" 

Dean chuckled with an indestructible smile as he speed walked past Sam and towards the door. "Better, Sammy." He opened the door to show Castiel dressed in a Black Flag t-shirt, ripped jeans, and docs. He was facing away from them, but when he heard the door open he turned around to see Sam; he grinned and bent his knees slightly alongside raising his hands, pointing both index fingers out to his head. Sam was astonished as he watched Castiel kick his leg back, mimicking a bull as he charged at him only to grab him from under the arms and pick him up. 

"Oh my god!!! It's Cas! Cas! Omg!! Hahaha." Castiel placed Sam on his shoulders and circled the living room with sudden U-turns and harsh turn around until he finally threw both him and Sam onto the sofa. They were a giggling mess. 

"I missed you Sam! Tell me what's new? You still the master magician?" Dean from afar watched his brother’s eyes light up. "I'll go get his cards. Be right back." 

Dean fetched the cards in Sams' now well organized cabinets and considered sitting next to Castiel but decided it'd be best not to. He sat on a chair across from the couch Castiel sat on watching the two of them chat and play. After some time had passed Sam let him join as they were about to play a board game. 

Hours went by as they entertained Sam with all the games he brought from his room, successfully avoiding monopoly, and sitting through a well practiced magic show by Sam where he messed up shuffling the cards twice and lost the toy pigeon in his hat, but otherwise did a few good tricks. Dean made popcorn for that occasion as well as made them a quick lunch of sandwiches before continuing. Castiel stayed the whole day to tuck Sam in, by this point Dean was in his room laying on his bed feet touching the ground slightly. 

"You're room hasn't really changed." Dean looked at the posters on his walls Led Zeppelin, Metallica, Billy Joel, Bad Religion and other popular names scattered around; he still had his small full-sized bed and the same drawers. Some of his lamps did change and he got rid of a lot of the toys he had, except for his cowboy figurines. 

"Yeah, guess not," he thought for a bit, "guess I wanted to conserve some of the memories." He sat up and saw Castiel leaning on his door frame smiling and exhaling a laugh. 

"Oh really? Like what?" Dean thought back...

-

We were both roughly 12 or 13, barely starting middle school. Dad wouldn't be home for a couple of days, so I invited you over. We played in my room with Baby Sammy and when I came back from tucking him in we sat here, on my bed, talking about growing up. You looked so pretty and we finished watching some romance oldies. I can't remember how but, I felt butterflies in my stomach and it somehow felt right when you got close. I thought about how the couple in the movie kissed, how they leaned in and took in each other's lips, you closed your eyes as I crept my hand barely grazing your fingers. My tongue quickly swept across my lips, feeling my heartbeat against my rib cage, as you leaned in and, by god, your lips were so soft. My head was spinning and I felt my body melt; it felt so good though. My first kiss. There was a knock at my door and you almost pulled away but the moment made me feel good in my stomach and I didn't want it to end so I pushed forward, not letting you leave. If Sammy sees I'll just pay him to not tell dad, offer him a toy maybe. My room was dimly lit so he could've thought I was asleep and leave. In the blur that was my mind at the time, I somehow remembered how the man held the woman's hair and shoulders and I wanted to do the same, I wanted to hold you. I rose my arm and moved a centimeter when I heard the door creak open. I opened my eyes slightly, hoping it was just Sammy but, instead, I saw my dad. FUCK. My eyes widened and I pushed Cas away with my hand making him fall back and I threw myself on my back too. My face was red, my jaw was clenching, my heart was still beating, but it was drastically different and I could feel it in my ears. Fuck fuck fuck fuuuuuucckk. 

He cleared his throat, "I uh... think it's time you, uhm... go home now, kid... It's getting late..." Cas stood immediately and responded with a quick 'yes sir.' The next morning no one mentioned anything about that night nor anytime after that day. 

-

"When we used to play with my cowboys in the backyard," he pointed at the shelf above his low drawer, "and how grossed out you would get when I caught a lizard or gecko thing." 

Cas laughed, "Oh yeah ha, the gecks and I are cool now... Sammy's asleep." 

"Oh really?" 

"Yeah... So I'm gonna head out now then." Cas traced the carved-in growth chart, his was in the kitchen; Dean remembered they stopped measuring Castiel after 6th grade, ‘Not because we wanted to.’ 

"Don't you wanna stay a bit?" Dean looked intensely at a poster of Zach de la Rocha to avoid eye contact, but he could feel the graze of Castiels eyes on him. 

"Sam's asleep," he repeated, "I've got nothing else to do here."

Dean fumbled with his thumbs, "We can, like, talk..." He looked back at Castiel. 

"I need a smoke." 

"We can go to the garage."

"Ah yes, a classic destination." Castiel turned and walked with Dean following behind. 

As they stood in the garage, Castiel sat on the hood of Baby and Dean faced him leaning back on a workbench, both about a foot or two apart. They had a single lightbulb in the far corner turned on and they could barely see each other. Castiel lit his cigarette and inhaled. 

"You know... it wouldn't kill you to hangout more; not just with Sammy." Castiel exhaled smoke, this time away from Dean. 

"Not technically," Castiel gave Dean a glimpse, it had been a long time since he'd seen Dean so close up and have the chance to take a proper look at him, he noted Deans tight band shirt and casually 'loose' fit pants. "But Dean, I don't think it'd-"

"No it's cool I just wanna be friends again." Dean felt his heartbeat gain speed. He gave a weary smile, scratching the back of his head. 

Castiel gave it a moment, "I'm assuming school's off limits?"

"It'd be difficult for you, still, I think..." Castiel dropped his head down, sucking in more of the nicotine. 

"I'll think it over."

"Of course."

"I'll be leaving now." Castiel leaned in close to Dean, their chests hitting, and he settled his lips near Dean's ear, "Bold claims coming from a man so tense," he whispered running his hands up his right arm making Dean's skin crawl with goosebumps. Castiel put out his cigarette on the ashtray he saw behind Dean and swiftly made his way into the house. 

Dean waited to hear the front door shut and rushed to his room he undid his belt and, leaning against his door, looked down to see that he was hard. Dean pulled out his dick and started rubbing himself, ‘Fuck he felt so big against me, so muscular, I wanted to touch him... so mm... so badly... And, and-,’ Dean was starting to breathe heavily. He lifted his shirt and bit into it as he slid his own hand over his chest making his back arched; he let out hushed moans. ‘God why does he smell like that, so good, so go- mm so fucking good! And he... he's so... big... so big...’

"Mm... nnh.. ah... ah.. Ah.. Ca- uhhh..." he felt the warm substance fill his hands. He sat there for a while trying to calm his heartbeat, ‘Just wanna be friends...’ Dean sighed loudly rubbing his eyes with his clean hand. 

\- - - -

A memory from Dean...

It was two months into 6th grade and puberty still hadn't given full effect but I had developed a more masculine and muscular toned body which was all I was asking for out of the phenomenon. God did I really want to grow up already, look the part and live it too. 

Me and Cas sadly didn't have a lot of classes together, but we still met up after school and when doing group assignments or to study. Cas was really the nerd whose nose was in a book, whereas I took an interest in sports. The school had different options but from the sight of kids just sitting on bleachers was disappointing, but the soccer team seemed to be the most active so I decided to give it a try. After casually playing soccer with the other kids, I sat on the bleachers panting my lungs out and sweating profusely and my legs ache, an older looking kid sat next to me. 

"Hey kid, I saw you playing," I had a fleeting moment of hope, "You're kinda shit with your legs, no offense," oh great, thanks man, "but you're a good goalie, good hands and instincts, I think you're better off trying out for football instead." And I thought, ‘Not what I was expecting, but it's still a sport.’

"Uh yeah sure, I'd like to, I love playing." 

"Good. Try outs are tomorrow here on the field. I'll see you then." The boy got up and left. I would later found out his name was Lee Webb he's an 8th grader who was captain of both the soccer team and the football team. I learned to love him as if he were my older brother and respected him a whole lot. I followed everything he told me to do, after all he was older and that's what my dad taught me to do. He and my other teammates taught me how to be and act like a grownup man from what their dads taught them. 

After school that day, Cas walked me home. 

"Football?! That's awesome!! You could work on a scholarship!" Cas jumped up and down and shook my shoulders. 

"Scholarship? Dude, it's too early to even think about that. That's miles away." I laughed as his hand slid down my arm and rested near my hand; I wrapped two finger around his and swung our hands. ‘His hands have always been so soft.’ 

"I guess, but you gotta plan ahead y'know! Middle school could be your practice time so in high school you can impress top dollar schools, or local, with you skills! Imagine it, Dean! You could get a full ride!" His eyes twinkled. 

"I guess so. I met the captain, said I could fit well." 

"I'm glad."

"He's older, 8th grade."

"Oh, he'll graduate next year then. Unless he flunks." I laughed as we reached my house, "Want to come over this weekend? I think my dad will be back after that and stay for a week or two."

My first game took place a couple of weeks later and I played a few more that semester and each one I'd see Cas in the crowd cheer for me. Just before winter break, I had my first real game with against another school. I was pumped, I wouldn't stop talking about it with Cas who just kept hyping me up. I looked out into the crowd before the game started and saw Cas yelling and cheering, my face got warm for sure. Needless to say but, we won and by a long shot too; my teammates all bumped chests and gave out assorted handshakes. I looked around for Cas and saw him jump the fence and run towards me; I let my helmet fall onto the ground as I picked up his small, light figure and spun the both of us as we laughed and he congratulated me. When I let him down he congratulated me and started rambling about the other team, but something bothered me; in the corner of my eye I saw Lee looking at me, kinda mad looking, and he whispered something to the other guys. I tried to brush it off and follow along Cas's conversation. 

I left him there as we went into the locker rooms to change. As I was finishing changing into my normal clothes, Lee and a group of kids came my way, some snickered and others whispered among themselves. 

"Hey there bud, you did really good out there even as a newbie."

"Oh," I felt myself get warm, "yeah it's all thanks to my awesome teacher." Lee chuckled with a short nod. 

"So... Who was that you were twirling around with out there?" Some of the kids behind him laughed and I began to feel nervous. I looked back at Lee, who seemed tall enough to loom over me and older in the moment. 

"Oh uh, Cas?" I threw my uniform in my bag, Uncle Bobby was going to let us wash our clothes at his place this weekend. 

"You two queer?" The boys behind him laughed. 

"What?" My voice cracked. 

"You gay, buddy? A lil' fag?" He gave me such a glare and the guys behind him were having a freaking laughter fit, ‘What the hell is gay??? Isn't fag like a cigarette or something?? I don't smoke...’

"What? No way, Lee! Why would I?? What made you think that?" I felt my back start to seep with sweat. 

"So you and 'Cas' are what, friends?"

"Yeah! We're just friends." I gave him a smile. 

"Better be, I don't expect to have a queer in my team that'd be mad gross." The guys behind him grunted in agreement. 

"Uh, yeah, that'd be," I inhaled quickly, "fucking shitty..."

"Damn straight." He lifted his fist at me and I bumped it back and they all left me alone for the day. 

Later that day, I looked up what gay meant and was confused. ‘Just two guys who like each other, doesn't seem gross. I like Cas. Ohhhhh did he think me and Cas...? Like... like-like? I mean... hm. Wait- so does wanting to be with... another boy make it gross?? Would that make me gross? Lee said it so, like, angrily...’

Winter break came and I had my first kiss. I remember what I thought that night after Cas left. I turned off the lights immediately and jumped under the covers, sweating nervously, so I wouldn't have to talk to dad. 

‘Lee is a lot like my dad, so would he think the same about me and Cas? Friends don't kiss and I kissed Cas who's a boy and I'm a boy!! He's gonna think I'm a gay, gay, he's gonna think I'm gay and gross. Will he ground me? God I'm sooo grounded and he's gonna rip me a new one and he's gonna... Will he make me stop seeing Cas??? Fuck fuck fuck... No way he doesn't even know him! Ugh but- oh god What if Lee finds out I kissed Cas... He's gonna... Oh god I'm so gross, so nasty...’


	3. Chapter 3

The following week, Kansas High School had had an outbreak of an issue. One of the quieter girls of Dean's grade had reported a case of sexual harassment against several of the school's basketball team members, nothing to an extravagant level, just verbal. Not a lot of attention was given, though, as the girl only mentioned it to one administrator and the situation was brushed under the rug. Over time, more girls reported the same problem and there was an outbreak of angered girls speaking out on the situation. It was on a Wednesday, as he walked among the crowd of students, they cleared a path for him as they watched him walk by, becoming bystanders. Most of the crowd was in shock while others, mostly guys, giggled at the sight. Castiel came to school that day wearing nothing but a black crop top and a dark blue pleated skirt that reached to his calves, he wore his dark ankle lengthen docs with the rim of his socks poking out, his hair was the typical mess of curls. He carried a stack of hot pink paper in one hand and an open stapler in the other. He reached the first bulletin board in the hall and stapled the papers on them, which showcased words of anti-rape culture and male pride in the sexual form. 

"Hey yo Cassie, show little ol' me a lil' something more, huh? Long skirts are so prudish." Some kid in the crowd shouted at him and without a second to waste Castiel turned around glaring at the exact kid pointing the open stapler at the bridge of the kid's nose. 

"My name is Castiel you ass, I'll staple your balls to this board too if you say any shit like that to me again." The kid whispered a small apology and hurried away. Dean watched Castiel walk away. He only got a glimpse but was sure of what he saw and felt his face warm up; he tried avoiding him, knowing he'd gawk and burn red at the sight of that skirt on that body. 

On his way to lunch, he saw him chatting with Meg in the hallway that had kids parked outside their lockers still. He gave her a small awkward grin, which was returned with a glare. He walked past them, turned around to look at Castiel, and jerked his head, signaling him over. Castiel said his goodbyes and followed Dean into an empty hall. 

"What?" Dean had trouble looking Castiel in the eyes, so instead looked at the corner they just turned. 

"What are you doing?? Aren't you, like... like, yeah you're out and stuff but still..."

"Dean, do you not care about the what's been going on or have you not even heard, which I doubt." 

"I do it's just..."

"Yeah of course everyone's already iffy at the fact that I'm, gay and to start wearing a skirt?"

"Uhm, whe-...where'd you get it anyway? One of your sisters?" 

"No, heh, I have a bigger waist than them apparently... I, uh, was with a guy who was into this..." In Dean's head, he drank a glass of milk and snorted it out from his nose. 

"Oh."

"Yep." Castiel smiled nervously, unsure why he admitted that to Dean.

"It, uh, looks good on you, heh." Dean definitely couldn't look at him though he wanted to. 

"Yeah I know, hand picked. Feels nice against my skin, the fabric." Dean clenched his jaw. 

"Oh cool. Well, uhm, I'm not, like, punk but like, can I help you put up posters? I noticed I didn't see any flaming pink in the science wing and I'm heading there next." Lunch detention for cheating on a quiz on ions, but he didn't feel the need to share that. 

"Oh really? Well, I'd say yes but what's the point if you have no interest in the subject. I've heard that you're quite the womanizer." 

Dean looked up at him now, wide eyed, surprising Castiel as well, "What?? No, no I don't... I'm not... maybe at party's when playing, like, kissing games or truth or dare but never with real intention and it's never more than that. If anything Gabriel is the womanizer!!"

Castiel chuckled, "I like how you assumed it was Gabe, it was Lucifer." ‘Him too,’ Dean thought, "Well, fine, I'll put you on science wing duty, you have to get your own stapler though," he handed Dean a pinch of papers, "practically cover the boards, I'm staying after school to slap some in the locker room and lockers in the hallways if you'd like to join." ‘I have practice but I can miss it for today...’

"Sure sounds cool." Dean smiled as he took the papers. He headed down the science wing suddenly no longer hungry and started to staple down the flyers after acquiring the proper tools. 

\- - - -

Dean looked through half of the school for Castiel until he found him headed towards the boys’ locker room.

"Oh hey, found you. I thought I'd stay around to help out since my day's clear, but I ran out of flyers." Dean had eased his way into being able to look at Castiels' eyes without burning up.

"Glad you could join me." Castiel handed him a wad and one of the two tape dispensers he had. Dean opened the locker door for him, Castiel hesitated, exhaled deeply, and took a step in. Dean noticed the gym bags of his teammates.

"Seems occupied today, we should hurry and do this quick." So the two started plastering on every other locker and shower stall in silence. After 10 minutes, the two heard the door leading to the outside field and they could both hear chatter. 

"Cas- !" Dean said in a hushed tone. 

"They'll see me. If I leave now!"

"Uh then," Dean pulled at Castiel and gave him the remainder of his flyers and the tape, "go hide in the last shower stall on the right, no one goes in that one." Castiel nodded and rushed out. 

Coach Singer saw Dean first. "Dean? What the hell, boy? You're pretty damn late, kid. Practice is over already." 

"Yeah sorry Coach, I, uhm, had to do a thing for a teacher." Dean saw his teammates come in giggling among themselves at Dean getting scolded. 

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, y'know I'd like to keep something above a 70." Coach Singer raised his eyebrows in agreement, Bobby would look over his grades before Dean signed them for his dad when he wasn't back, and looked around the locker rooms. "What's all this? You seen anyone before you came in?"

"No sir, but you can't really blame them, huh? " Coach Singer chuckled. 

"Didn't know you were so up to date."

"It just seems right to not be a dick."

"Damn right," Coach ruffled Dean's hair, "You can stick around for your friends if you'd like. I better see you and the boy for dinner tonight." Dean nodded. 

Dean hung out and chatted with his friends waiting until everyone left and made up an excuse to go back to Castiel. 

"Cas?" Dean whispered at the door of the shower rooms. Castiel peaked his head out from the last shower stall; Dean cocked his head back, signaling for them to leave. Dean showed him towards the back exit. 

"Not coming with?" Dean shook his head.

"I've got friends waiting for me out in the hall."

"Right." Cas nodded his head, "About that, did you have football practice today?"

"What?"

"Coach Singer is rather loud... Thought you said you were free?"

"... I did have practice, but uh, I'm so good I can afford to miss one or two times. Plus, I wanted to join you." Dean's eyes wandered down to the hem of his skirt, "You should go, they're gonna get suspicious for being in here too long." 

"Right, well, thank you..." Dean watched the skirt lightly float up as Castiel twirled around to leave. Dean stood for a minute replaying it in his head, with girls it was fun to see them in short skirts but there was something about that modest one that felt promiscuous in his head. Dean ran his hands through his hair a few times before leaving the locker room to join Arthur and Benny.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean sat on the edge of his bed looking at his phone, his leg tapping at high speeds, and he stared at the recently added contact. ‘Should I text him? How would I start? He thought. He's gonna ask how I got it! I uhhhh I can say that I, uh, asked Meg! But why would Meg even acknowledge me, like, ever? I asked one of his brothers? That seems good, right? I can blame it on Gabe...’ he thought.

"Dean? Are you done yet!" Sam yelled from outside his door. Dean scratched his head as he put his phone away and grabbed his letterman jacket and backpack.

"Yep, let's get going." Dean and Sam both rushed out the door speeding toward the Impala arguing over whether Sam could sit shotgun; he did anyway. Dean jammed out to You Shook Me All Night Long by AC/DC, blaring it loud enough that the inside of the Impala trembled. 

"Dean could you please-!" Sam reaches out for the volume knob to which Dean smacked his hand away. 

"You know the rule, Sammy." Dean returning his hand to the steering wheel, tapping it against the leather. 

"Yeah yeah yeah, cake or whatever..." Sam slumped back into his seat and covered his ears with his hands. 

"Oh please, I know you love it Sammy!" Dean said as the chorus kicked in. He dropped off Sam at his middle school and took the shortcut to get to his. 

He parked in his usual spot and grabbed his backpack as he stepped out the Impala. Dean made his way towards the sports field into one of the side doors of the school building leading him to the locker rooms where some hot pink flyers still stood, Dean smiled to himself. He settled his backpack in his locker and took out his gym bag from his locker. Dean dressed himself in black sports shorts with a gray t-shirt with the school logo and head out through the door to the outside. He started jogging to the field, paused to stretch, and began doing some laps. He was in his element he enjoyed the feeling of the heat his body emitted, though sweaty hands and dripping on his face made him self-conscious, but he lived with it. Dean wasn't a fan of unnecessary exercise, but Sam annoyed him so much about his diet and exercise he promised him he'd do some work every now and then. 

Once Dean was at his limit, he slowed down his pace until coming to a final stop in front of the bleachers. He bent down, hands on his knees, and attempted to catch his breath. 

"Sweet, will you do some push ups now? If so, it's preferable you take your shirt off!" Dean jerked his head over to see Castiel slouching back at the top of the bleachers. Dean exhaled, shook his head with a small grin, and picked up a towel he had set down on the third step, and as he went up the steps he wiped his head, mostly off of sweat, leaving it rest around his neck. He reached to where Castiel sat looking down at him, as he looked up at him. He got to examine him better now, though not even chilly Castiel wore two layers: a dark brown turtleneck and a dark loosely fit and unbuttoned shirt over it alongside black jeans and his typical docs. 

"That's only for paying supporters," Dean teased. Castiel held his hand up and clasped the hem of Dean's shirt between his middle and pointer fingers. 

"Aw c'mon, do me a solid why won't ya?" Dean laughed and noticed a stain on Castiel's neck. "Hey you got some'n," Dean made a scratching motion at his own neck. 

"Oh! Yeah... Thanks." instead of attempting to do something about it, he simply raised the collar of his shirt. It took Dean a while, but he got the memo and looked Castiel up and down. 

"So, what brings you here?" Dean motioned him to scoot over for him to sit. 

"Nothing much. Meg isn't here today, and I was bored." 

"Ahh, alright..." Castiel reaches his arms out to him, making Dean panic at first, raised the towel to drape over his head, they both smiled. 

"So, about those pushups?" Castiel grinned and softly punched Dean on the shoulder. 

"Actually, it's kinda late to show off right now. I still have to shower and stuff." Dean got up but turned to look at Castiel, "But, if you'd like, you can come over and watch."

Castiel pondered the idea, "Seems like a bit of a waste. I mean, just for a few sets?" 

Dean turned back around, "Then how about I do some and then we can go somewhere after?" He started going down the steps. 

"Hmm, well, watching such activities does make me hungry. So keep that in mind when you think of a place 'kay?" 

"Hungry? If that's the case," Dean landed on the floor with a little jump and dramatically turned around, "then we can just stay at home." Castiel's jaw vividly dropped. 

"Shut up, you fool!" Dean laughed and jogged back into the building where he quickly showered. As he dried himself off the bell rang announcing to anyone within 15 feet of the school that school was now in session, and Dean scurried into his clothes. 

First period, history, he contemplated where to and if there would be a chance to move to a location B: movies?, arcade?, that one park Cas likes? He tried to find inspiration in his pop quiz about the spice islands which lead him off track remembering if Castiel was still a vegan or not, he hoped for the latter, but still somehow passed the quiz unlike Lucifer who claimed that he knew what he was talking about. He used his study hall brake to think about what to do with Sammy for the day, leaving him with Ruby probably since he'd like that, and to make up for concentrating in bio he finally settled on a place during English class. The arcade would be fun since he could show off his skills at ball toss, win Castiel prizes, maybe get Sam something, there was food there too, and the arcade he likes is dimly lit so he could do stuff like hold his hand or stand close to him without getting weird or dirty looks. The rest of the day he organized a playlist for the ride to and from. 

He played Aerosmith's Toys in the Attic as he picked up Sam, playing Walk This Way twice, and drove home. Dean parked the Impala with a grin, unable to wait until Castiel came around when he heard Sam realest himself, "Dad's home." 

He turned around to see his dad come out the front door, changed into his everyday clothes, and waved at the two. "Shit." They got out of the car and greeted their father and followed their usual routine. He attempted to text the number he had gotten, but the number was invalid, leading him to leave Castiel the signs outside, leaving the Impala outside on the driveway and the porch light on, and noted how it was going to be a long week or two.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been at least a week and half and he would catch only a glimpse of him in the hallways, but Dean hadn’t been able to talk or see Castiel at all for all that time. 

I should be used to it..., he would reason with himself seeing him walk past his class or waiting for Meg to get cafeteria food, everything feels different when he’s out of reach but still visible... Son of a bitch! I hate when dad comes back unexpectedly! 

He would try to look for him, sneak up to him or make a move towards him, but Castiel would disappear in between blinks. Dean, at this point, knew a lot of his school schedule from trying to find him throughout the day’s, or at least the hallways he’s supposed to go to. Today, after lunch, Castiel went down the English and language hall and stopped to go to the bathroom. That’s new, Dean noted. He would skip his class for a couple minutes for a chance but noticed that Castiel didn’t go to the bathroom at school, and who could blame him they’re filled with germs. He waited a bit, which felt eternal to him and tried to move stealthily in. 

He walked in to see the oddly empty and quiet room. He heard a sudden shuffle beside him. In a flash he felt a forceful grip on his arm, a harsh pain on his calf, the pain of falling onto the cold floor, and a heavy weight on his back. 

“Wha-,” Dean groaned. 

“What the fuck do you want?!” 

“Cas?? What the fu-? How? What? Wait what?”

“You’re not as sneaky as Batman as you would like to think, bitch.” Castiel was sitting atop of him, a knee between the shoulder blades and keeping his balance with his foot kept on the ground and pressing down Dean’s arms above him. 

“What do you want,” Castiel put pressure with his knee, “stalker!” 

“Aggh!! Ok ok wai... wait... I just... mng. I’ve been trying to talk to you all week!”

“Shut up!” 

“No no I swear I have! I wanted to say sorry!!” There was a brief silence. 

“Dad... it was a surprise. I didn’t know...” Castiel lightened the force. “I wanted to go with you... I just... I really did..!” Castiel forced Dean around onto his back, sitting in the same position, knee on his chest, looming over him. They stared at each other, one more glaringly at the other though. 

“Do you not remember the porch light sign?” Castiel squinted and furrowed his brows. 

“Tell me about it.” 

“Huh?”

“What did you plan?”

Dean gulped, “I was gonna wait to see if you even came over and if you did, I would’ve taken you to an arcade... I was gonna pay and stuff ‘cause I got my allowance that day from Bobby and, ugh, I was... I wanted to bring you back to my place to... hang out... later...” Castiel exhaled, closing his eyes and slid his knee off Dean to rest on the other side of his body and dropped his other leg to his knee. Surprised, Dean looked down seeing Castiel’s thighs pressing on top of him and he was letting his weight fall onto him remembering that Castiel had his arms pinned down. ‘He’s... on me... like... like...,’ he looked away immediately and tried to calm down. He focused on the furrowed eyebrows that Castiel had on as he thought. With further inspection he saw he had new marks around the base of his neck, some visibly fading though. Castiel opened his eyes and leaned down to Dean’s face, and the grip he had on Dean’s arms loosened. Castiel chuckled Dean laughed nervously. He noted how heavy Castiel was the closer he was now, definitely a pressure on him, but it felt good. 

“Cas...” Dean felt himself heat up again. 

“Nervous?” Castiel dragged his hands down Dean’s arms and onto his chest. ‘You’re looking at me... like that..,’ Castiel thought. Dean’s hands slid down the tiled floor to crawl up Castiel’s thighs, feeling their shape. He licked his lips as his eyes grazed Castiel’s lips, but in the corner he noticed the bruises again. Dean, eyeing them, ran a hand up feeling his backside and his stomach and his chest as he continued upward until he reached out for Castiel’s neck pulling down on his shirt collar slightly tracing a finger by the spots of fading bruises. 

“He had fun, huh?” He said without thinking. Castiel clenched his jaw. 

“Ha... yeah...” Castiel moved Dean’s hand away and got up. “Hey uh, Meg and Lucifer are going to have a party at her house next week if you want to come...” Castiel leaned against the bathroom door. 

Dean sat up, “This isn’t a threat, right?” 

“Heh no, just tell her I invited you. Just make sure she hears that first before she curb stomps you.” He laughed. 

“Then I’ll try to be there!” Castiel forced a smile as he walked back into the hallway leaving Dean sitting on the bathroom tile who covered his face with his hands, took a deep inhale as he repeated what came out in his mind, and exhaled in disappointment.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean closed Baby’s door and stared at the house. There were groups of two and more huddled here and there, all smoking and talking with one another. Dean went up to the house where the door was open to anyone and looked at the packed house with three different schools of teenagers inside, Dean recognized them from when he played against their schools. He didn’t see Castiel in the living room area and headed down further into the house. 

He walked into the dinner room where they had pushed the dinning table against the wall to make room for kids dancing to the blaring music. Dean awkwardly walked over with his head bobbing up and down to the current song’s beat, not that he really enjoyed the song or even knew of it, and poured himself half a cup of soda. He stood there a while looking at the others carelessly swing their arms up and bump hips together and couples grind against one another. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“Son of a-!” Dean jumped, spilling half of his drink onto the floor, looking down to see Megan beside him. She rolled her eyes and turned to pour herself a shot of tequila. 

“I’m, uh, Cas invited me.”

“Yeah I know,” she mumbled as she took the shot. 

“He... he is here, right?” Dean turned to look at her. 

“Yeah... somewhere. That’s why I came over here; you’ve been standing here for like 7 minutes bobbing your head like an idiot.” Dean turned to face the table behind him and filled his cup of soda again, “Heh, you look like a bodyguard for the drinks man calm the frown.”

“Am I?” Dean took a gulp of his drink. 

“Oh well, your face just kinda looks all grumpy like that naturally.” 

“Oh.” They both stood there staring at the crowd without Castiel. 

“... So is Lucy here?”

“Yeah..! Yeah, he’s here...” 

“Cool...” 

“Yeah...” they stood there, drinks in hand. 

“So uhm, I’m gonna go-...” he said awkwardly. 

“Yeah yeah.”

“-Uhm, look for Cas...”

“Yeah sure.” Dean cleared his throat and stepped away. ‘Jesus Christ that was painful...’ 

Dean continued to look for Castiel, looking in almost every open spaced room only to exam the plain non- Castiel faces. After about 10 minutes of looking around, he switched his drink to beer. He eventually gave up and ended up sitting on the living room couch tuning in and out of a girl beside him talking about the band on Dean’s shirt. ‘Where the hell is he..? Did he leave or something??’

“Y’know, you’re such a good listener..!” The girl told him. ‘I’ve been here for a fucking hour or something! Damn. I know, like, no one here...’

“Oh yeah?” He responded unconsciously. ‘Well I do, but I don’t care... Fuuuuuu....’

“Yeah, and like their third album...” Dean drifted his eyes across the blurry crowd of kids in front of him, looking at the backs of a small group in the corner. ‘I’m just gonna leave…’

“I mean, if you’re down we can go hangout together...” 

“Yeah, sounds good.” He thought, ‘Why bother staying if he won’t even show up?’ Dean squinted his eyes at a kid in the corner who had his back to him, with slightly curly hair looked familiar. ‘Mmmm.... turn around for a bit, would ya?’

“You look like a fun one too...” Dean felt the girl slid her hand on his thigh and his jaw clenched; he whipped around to look at her. 

“Wait, what?” 

“Oh- is that weird to say? I’m not the one usually making the moves first!” ‘Uhhhhhh what?!’

“Oh, uh no it’s, uh, not weird just, uh, you just caught me off guard!” Dean looked her up and down, ‘She’s pretty, I guess, but...’ Dean looked back around to the guy in the corner. It was Castiel. He was holding onto another guy’s arm, blonde with spiky hair and usual build. ‘Finally, but fucking hell! Really?!’ His eyebrows furrowed. 

Dean turned back to the girl, “Uh, are you going to drink that?” He pointed at her cup of unknown brown liquid. She shook her head, handing over to Dean. He chugged it down, wincing at the burn of bourbon. ‘Oh, she raided this,’ he laughed a little. When he opened his eyes to face the girl, he saw Castiel dragging a boy behind him. 

Dean immediately stood up, “Uh, I don’t think we can, uh, hang today. I don’t have any protection so...” He felt himself sweat nervously. 

“Oh that’s, uh, ok I have one; I think.” She rummaged through her purse, Dean squinted in despair. 

“Oh, uhm, well, I just... uh... Look, I’m sorry, I just kinda have to go right now...” Dean made up as he stumbled away. ‘I’ve been bored out of mind while he’s out here planning to eat some shit dick! ... No, wait, maybe he just didn’t even know I was even here...'

“Oh, hey Dean!” He looked over to see Megan on Lucifer’s lap as he talked with an outside linebacker from a school near our district. “Cas is still here, man. I told him you were here for some time now.” Dean went up to them and stole the bottle of vodka Meg was holding and drank what she had left. 

“Dude, you all good??” Lucifer raised an eyebrow. Dean felt his head swing around. 

“Im too sober to handle this rationally.” Dean slurred his words. 

“Well, all that won’t help you, not that you can think when sober,” the crowd around him laughed. He shook them off. Dean took a swing at the nearest glass bottle of who-knows-what other than it burned and tasted bitter as hell and made him feel warm until he finished it and hazily turned around and attempted his way down the same hall where the rooms were. Dean lumped his body against a door with a loud thud. 

“Hey this one’s being used!” Dean heard from the other side of the door. 

“I’ll bet you are buh...” Dean groaned as he fumbled with the doorknob. The door swung open and Dean slumped in. He saw the male stranger suddenly stand. He was in his plain solid green colored shirt and boxers. 

“What the hell dude!” He yelled. 

“Hey man... time to-... pack it up...” Dean straightened himself up. 

“Dean!” He heard Castiel from behind the guy. 

“It’s not my fault you never fuuuckin’ lock the door when shit... like this happens..!” 

“You know this guy..?”

“Yeah...” Castiel sighed, “Could you, just...” The guy looked back at Castiel and exchanged incomprehensible mumbles. The young man turned back around, glared at Dean, and stomped out reaching for his thrown pants slamming the door behind him. 

“Ca-“

“Dean, what the actual fuck you dickweed!?” Castiel sputtered. Dean looked at him with a squint he was shirtless without pants and only in his black briefs. He gawked at the sight of his broad shoulders, the little rolls his stomach made as Castiel sat slouched, and how soft his thighs looked. Is that... that’s a.. that’s a semi!?? He gulped, somewhat sobering up. 

“Dean!” Dean quickly glanced away. “What the hell are you doing?!” 

Dean grumbled under his breath. “What?”

“Why did you invite me..?” He mumbled louder. 

“Are you kidding me right now?!” Dean scrunched his face walking towards him. ‘Cas looks so adorable when he’s mad at me...,’ he swooned.

“Are you?” Dean bent his knees to level his eyes with Castiel’s. 

“Wha... what do you mean??” Dean’s eyes relaxed as he stared into Castiel’s dripping down to his lips. 

“You know...” Dean leaned in close placing a hand on the bed behind Castiel and grazed his lips with his tongue, “I only came here to be with you...” Dean let their lips sink into each other. 

“Mmph,” Dean’s body grew warm as he swayed closer to him. Castiel pulled away, “Dean, you’re drunk...”

“Yeah and your high,” Dean whispered, leaning back in. Dean sat down beside him, his hand unknowingly crossing over on top of Castiel’s thigh, and stayed there. ‘He feels so warm and hot... I want him to be closer, I want to... god I’m burning up, like, everywhere.’ Castiel rolled his tongue into Dean’s mouth, making him twitch. Dean lifted his hand from his thigh and cupped Castiel’s face. Castiel soon narrowed the space between the two of them and draping his hand on Dean’s knee, gliding it upward, Dean’s leg tensed up. His hand grazed Dean’s boner, making him twitch, and undid his belt. Castiel pulled away, watching Dean lean forward to nothing but air, chuckled, and got onto his knees. 

“Cas...” Castiel unzipped his pants slightly, pulling them down. 

“It’s fine...” Castiel looked up at Dean’s lusting eyes and reddened face. He ran his hands up his thighs reaching his briefs; he jokingly snapped the waistband. 

“Hey!” Castiel smiled as he pulled it down letting Dean’s dick out; he felt his mouth water. 

“Y’know... I heard that alcohol makes one more sensitive...” Castiel took Dean’s dick into his hand, massaging it up and down. 

“Ah...” Dean exhaled. Castiel stuck his tongue out, letting his saliva graze his shaft just before he put him in his mouth. Dean gripped the bedsheet with one hand and covered his mouth with his other hand. He blushed and felt himself burn up and get embarrassed watching how Castiel moved his head and watching when his tongue would slip out and drag against him. He let go of the bed and reached for Castiel’s head delicately feeling the texture of Castiel’s light curls. 

“Ah... mm...” His head spun, ‘His mouth is so... mm...! So hot and ah... ah... wet... he sounds so... ahhh mmm... I wanna... I wanna...’ Dean dragged his hand up Castiel to the crown of his head and tried to push his head deeper. Castiel took his hand off Dean’s thigh to slap his hand off. ‘Fuck... mm... ahhh but the noises... he’s making... aahhh plea-...’ 

“Ca-... I’m... I’m gonna... huff ahh ah..!” Dean felt Castiel’s mouth fill up with his warm substance. Castiel pulled his head back, taking it in. 

“Spit it out... No, don’t…” Dean, embarrassed, reached for Castiel’s face that drooled some white. Dean reached his thumb to Castiel’s mouth, prying it open. Watching it spill out, Dean noted he definitely probably swallowed the rest, which made his cheeks burn hot. 

“Too late.” Castiel got up, kissing Dean. He could taste the bitter remains. Castiel sat atop Dean’s lap. They both looked down at Dean’s hard on and the big bulge in Castiel’s underwear. 

“One more time, minute man?” Castiel teased. 

“Shhh it’s just... just the beer...” Dean’s face burned up as Castiel chuckled. He pulled the underwear down just enough for his dick to came out; Dean inhaled. 

“Can I hold you..?” Castiel nodded, not looking at him but at both of their dicks. 

“My back...” Dean stretched out his arm around Castiel, adjusting his hand to rest on his shoulder blade. Castiel wrapped his arm around Dean’s head and rested his head in the nook of his shoulder. Dean’s hand crept close to both of their skin and hesitated. 

“Is this ok...?” He asked aloud as he listened to Castiel’s heavy breathing. 

“Of course,” Castiel whispered reassuringly, raising his hand to Dean’s hair. Dean held both shafts and started moving up and down. 

“Mmph...” Dean put tension as he rubbed the two of them together. Dean toyed with both of their tips, feeling the slimy precum erupt out. Castiel instinctively grabbed onto Deans arm and dug his head into his shoulder. 

“Ha... haa... mm...” Dean dropped his head onto Castiel’s shoulder panting on his neck making Castiel trembled. ‘God... it’s so hot... so hot... he’s sweating, ahh, under my... hand...’

“De-... Dean...” Castiel grunted rolling his head back exposing his almost always bruised neck. Dean gulped and dug his nails into Castiel’s back before reaching close and taking his first bite. 

“Ah!! Ahhh!” Castiel bit his lip shut. Dean bit and sucked on Castiel’s skin from shoulder to shoulder, focusing on his neck. He used his hand to push him closer as he rubbed the two faster and faster. He felt flustered as Castiel started to lightly thrust into Dean’s hand and dizzy to hear him moan. 

“Mm! M-ah!! Ah! Fa... Faster...please!” Dean squeezed more, picking up speed. One groaned into another’s skin and the other moaning into the air. Castiel came, followed by Dean. 

“Ahh fuck...” Dean whispered.


End file.
